Nights In The Desert
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Alibaba had always felt more about his friend Cassim. How will their relationship develope over the years? Will they finaly find their way to each others heart? This story contains spoilers of episode 8, 9 and 17
1. A Stolen Moment

**Nights In The Desert**

BL Cassim x Alibaba

_Author Note: _

_I have been wondering about this paaring for a long time now. I watched the anime with my friend who also made me watch attack on titan, so we both kind of fell for this beautiful combination. I thought about three different moments in their time line in which I could interfere but as I couldn't decide which one I decided to make this one a three chaptered fic. _

_As always if you can find any kind of mistake please contact me I'll be glad to correct them. This fanfic contains some spoilers for episodes: 8 and then have fun reading this little piece of imagination._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 1 - A Stolen Moment**

It was hard. It was hard living in the palace. He felt as if he didn't belong there but where did he belong to? The slums? No not anymore Cassim had made it clear that the slums weren't his home anymore. Cassim… He missed him no… he craved him. His smile, his touch, the safety in his words. He was his friend and brother, but when he left they were nothing more than people who were to different to get along.

Alibaba sighed and looked around in his room. It was so big. Twice the size of his old home. He could fit all the kids of the slums in this room, he could give them a home, some security in their lives. He wanted to help Cassim back then, but he denied his request so he had to stand by and watch how all those kids suffered. But that was back then, now he could get this power, the influence to make the slums a better place.

He just had to improve to earn the right to be called prince. He knew how his brothers thought of him, he knew that his mother was his weak part. But he himself never saw her as weak part more like his hidden strength. His mother and his life in the slums had made him a better person. Someone who knew the value of money and family. He would never decide a new law without thinking about the consequences.

He was thinking too much again, he realized as he watched the stars glimmer in the night sky. He should take a break of this serious life he momentarily lived. So he slipped away of the palace using a secret tunnel to finally visit the slums again. His home and Cassim. Something inside him flattered as he remembered his tanned friend. What would he say? Would he still be there?

He followed the streets that led him closer and closer to his old home. But he was confused, usually you could already hear the people talk, even at night you could hear children play or parents yell at each other. His steps slowed down as he reached his destination… Or what was left from it. It was gone, all houses that made the slums were gone. Only the big tree was left there, remembering him of his childhood, realizing that he hadn't turned wrong that this was indeed the right place.

First shocked from this unexpected emptiness he walked closer to the tree suddenly catching a movement behind it. His eyes widened as he set sight on his friend. He was taller than in his memories and dressed in better clothes. His hair had gotten longer but still there was this handsome face that he punched the last time they met.

"Cassim. C-Cassim it's you right? It's been a long time", he said winking a little awkward.

He could see Cassim hesitate, but then his face lit up and he smiled brightly: "Hey, if it isn't Alibaba. Long time no see"

Then he starts to laugh. But not the melodic version he used to have it sounded weird, forced maybe? But he didn't really care, his friend was in front of him breathing and not trying to punch him. He was relieved and smiled.

Somehow they ended up in a bar drinking some wine and talking about the time they had spent apart. Alibaba told him about his stressful life and all the thing he suffered. The alcohol made him open up and even more depressed.

"Cassim… I really wished you were there some times. I feel so damn lonely in that palace. It seems everybody just waits for me to fail miserably so they could sent me back to the slums… Or wherever they can think of."

"Alibaba you think too hard of yourself. I always knew you were different then I… better. You fit being a prince."

The blond smirked and drank the last bit of the wine in his glass. "I should head back, even though I don't wish to part with you…"

"How did you come here in the first place?" Cassim asked and Alibaba smiled about his cleverness: "Through tunnels"

"Like old times then" the dark haired man said and smiled about the memory of both of them fighting over the white flag.

As the soon to be prince stood he almost fell back in his place. He touched his head and groaned: "Damn I really shouldn't drink with you"

The taller one smirked and then lifted himself from his seat. He slipped an arm around Alibabas waist and guided him out of the bar. The smaller one blushed at his touch, maybe it was the wine or his hormones, either way the touch felt both hot and ticklish.

"Come on buddy, where are those tunnels? I don't want to cause a commotion dragging you through the front gates"

The smaller one despite the state he was in led the way and soon they arrived in Alibabas room. The older boy lay him down on his bed and whistled impressed at the décor of the room.

"You sure are rich now"

"No I'm not… Say Cassim?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it normal to feel this… hot after drinking?"

"Did you never drink before?" the older one asked and looked to the younger. The boy was all blushed and panted slightly. His clothes were a little ruffled and his trousers had slipped almost down his hips, revealing more of his soft skin.

Cassim gulped and tried to look somewhere else then the fuckable boy in front of him. Damn if he looks like this after drinking, how did he look after sex? He shook his head and tried to get the image out of his mind: The blond screaming in ecstasy and cum splattered on his stomach.

"No…" Alibaba answered and pulled him out of his dirty mind.

"It will pass, just sleep." Cassim assured him and tried to leave but the smaller one hold him by his wrist.

He turned around and suddenly he could feel a pair of wet lips on his. He froze and looked to Alibaba in shock but then relaxed and returned the kiss. He was too drunk to probably remember this anyway. But as the small hands outlined his muscled and caressed his lower part though his pants, he broke the kiss and pushed Alibaba into the bed.

"We shouldn't let this go any further", he almost growled trying to hold himself back.

"Why?" the blond mumbled with half-lidded lust-filled eyes

"Because you're drunk and I have somewhere to go."

"Fine…" Alibaba mumbled and the older almost chuckled as he realized that the smaller one was already drifting into sleep.

"We continue the next time we see each other", the tanned man said and left the room, an evil intend in his mind…


	2. A Heated Night

_Author note:_

_Alright then here is the next part of this Fanfiction! I hope you have fun reading!____Thanks for your support._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 2 – A Heated Night**

He had accomplished his goal, he mastered the dungeon and was rich now. He was well respected for his skills and well now he was able to return to his hometown. Return to the palace, his duties as prince and maybe… return to the side of Cassim.

He remembered their last encounter, every last second. The hot sensations when Cassim had touched him, his wonderful dark voice in his ear, those soft lips and warm body. He remembered the kiss, it was the only thing he wanted to remember. Not their talk and not the tragedy that had occurred later on.

He knew that he had tricked him, damn he knew that oh so well but still… still he craved him more than water in those lonely hot desert nights. He was the starving man and only he could satisfy him. It was so strange. He should hate the man who broke into the palace and was the fault of his father dying, but no. He wanted him.

Those thoughts accompanied him as he walked along the street of Balbad. His home, it hadn't change much, maybe it became poorer over the time. He couldn't really say as he had spent the last years in palace before he abandoned the place. As he heard rumors around the city about some bandits he was a little scared. He didn't like the idea of being robbed just because they were hungry. There was always another way. He had told the same Cassim but he never listened… Is it possible that those bandits… that Cassim was a part of them?

No, he shook his head and suddenly realized the smell of smoke lingering close. He followed through the mixture of smoke and fog and stood in front of a burning house. The flames illuminating the face of his old dear friend.

"Cassim" he said stunned and the boy looked at first shocked but then grinned widely.

"Alibaba!" he exclaimed and walked closer to him. Not even stopping as he got nearer and nearer to the blond. Alibaba took a step back as he took one further. Until the blond was pressed against another wall and the brunette was almost pressing against his body, arms on either side of his head, trapping the younger one and making him feel nervous.

"I missed you" Cassim mumbled close to his ear, making him shiver. "I promised you we would continue another time. " He was about to kiss him as the members of his troop interrupt them.

"Cassim we need to go"

"I know… Will you come with me?" Cassim asked and Alibaba nodded. He was still in trance, this situation, this sudden meeting with Cassim had made him speechless.

…

Cassim had explained him everything. Why the fog troop existed and why he lied back then. Alibaba was surprised to say no less. Cassim had change over the month he didn't see him. He had matured… but not in a good way. He meant yeah he did indeed looked even more stunning but, his character was so twisted. Desperate, hopeless, cruel.

The former prince wasn't sure if he should accept the offer of joining the fog troop but still he complied. Not because of Cassim but because the people of his country needed him. He wouldn't let the country down that his father protected so long ago.

But this night he wondered if he had made the right decision. He was lying inside of his own room, the chatter and laughing from the others a constant background noise. They would always celebrate after they had once again robbed another man. Even if this was the right choice Alibaba himself felt awful. Maybe this person was rich but that didn't mean it was his fault that they were slowly starving. He bit his lip and ruffled his hair in frustration.

In moments like this he remembered Aladdin his funny little companion he owed so much. He wondered sometimes if he would see him and Morgiana again. But maybe it was better this way. He didn't want them to know what has become of him. A bandit maybe fighting for the good but still doubting his own skills.

He was made the leader of the fog troop but every one inside of the trop know that he was just a face for the outside world. The real leader was Cassim, his aura fitting to that position perfectly. He was so dark and tempting in such a dangerous way.

Alibaba catches himself staring at him, at his tanned stomach or his wonderful ass. He was still waiting for him to follow the promise he had made the first night he had meet him again. But he was constantly distracted by the fog troop, not really having any free time.

Alibaba sighed and lay back on the bed. He had already lost his shirt due to this hot temperatures outside. Normally he would endure it but not today. His skin was shimmering with sweat in the dim light of the candle fire, highlighting the muscled and pale skin.

That's how Cassim found him. Almost naked, shimmering with sweat and parted red lips. "Cassim" Alibaba said surprised but also longing.

"If I knew you were waiting for me I would have hurried more." Cassim said a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"I wasn't…" Alibaba started but shut up as he saw Cassim undress as well. He gulped and suddenly his throat was dry. Damn that body.

He could feel himself getting more and more aroused with each step he took closer to his bed. He leaned into the touch of his warm large hand on his chest. A little moan escaping him as the other male caressed a nipple.

He could see through half lidded eyes that Cassim was liking his lips, his eyes already undressing him even more. His friend bend forward and like the side of his neck nibbling softly, tasting him. "Ngh…" Alibaba moaned helplessly as the other marked his skin.

"I haven't started yet… you will moan my name all night long" the tanned male whispered huskily into his ears, making him shudder in excitement.

Their clothes fall step by step to the floor leaving them naked on the bed in this warm night. Alibaba felt flushed all over his body as Cassim discovered his skin with his tongue and hands. The blond could do nothing more than relax and enjoy the feeling of being completely exposed to the mercy of his friend and lover. He love to lose control, he wanted to be dominated it was better for him. He never felt comfortable controlling others that's why he never really liked the idea of being king.

"Ah! Ca-ah-ssim." He moaned as the man enveloped his manhood with his mouth, playing with his nipples while doing so. He could feel the smirk on Cassim lips while liked his shaft playing with his sensitive skin, scratching his teeth along the tip, making him shiver.

Alibaba started to grab the sheets to have something to hold onto. He moaned shamelessly closing his eyes and almost trashing his head from side to side. How could Cassim do something that felt so good? It was like he was a sex magician or something like that. But maybe it was because he was so inexperienced and Cassim so full of confidence that they harmonized so well.

While Alibaba was captured in the heavens of pleasure, he didn't even notice the finger that had already entered him. Cassim was no fool, he knew how to prepare someone. He didn't want to hurt his lover by ramming in raw, probably tearing him in half. He stopped using his mouth and replaced them with his hand. He had a wicked idea in his mind and he would need to use his tongue in another place.

He trailed his tongue from the base of the cock down to his balls, sucking lightly before he went even lower. He circled the entrance teasing the flesh before he let it slowly enter. Above him Alibaba was a moaning mess, panting his name and some nasty words he never heard before.

"Cassim! AH! Oh God! Ngh… What are you doing?" the blonde asked completely unprepared for this kind of intense pleasure.

"I'm preparing you" Cassim answered as he had stopped to now enter two fingers.

'Prepare him for what?' he almost asked as he realized what he intended to do. He blushed at this realization and his heart was, if even possible, beating faster than before. He was shaking with pleasure and his knees were nothing more than jelly.

As Cassim entered the third and last finger Alibaba tensed a little. The pain was soon replaced by this hot and tingling feeling again but Alibaba was wondering, would it hurt when Cassim entered him? But his concern was blown away as his tanned friend leaned down and kissed him. Their tongues tangled together, leaving him breathless.

Suddenly the blonde arched his back and moaned loudly. His vision going white for a moment. "Ngh… Cassim. What was that?" the younger one asked and the other smirked.

"That was your prostate. I guess you're ready then" he said exiting his fingers and positioning himself in front of the trembling hole.

Slowly he pressed against him, the first ring of muscles opening up and almost sucking him in. He had prepared him the best way possible and now he didn't feel that much pain. As he was completely inside Cassim didn't dare to move, he wanted Alibaba to adjust to his size, and he wanted him to control the speed of this intimate moment.

"Move, Cassim, please" Alibaba said already wriggling his hips to get some kind of friction. The older one nodded and started slow. He picked up a faster pace soon after that as he could hear his lover screaming for more.

They were moving together in a feverish speed, moaning panting and kissing. It was a mess of sweat, salvia, pleasure and a bit of pain. Soon it was too much for Alibaba, his body never experience something like this before so he could feel his orgasm coming.

"Ah! Ngh… Ca-ah-ssim. I'm com-ming!" He panted and the brown haired boy nodded.

"Me too… together." He could only mumble as he already trembled from his own approaching one.

A few more thrust and Alibaba was screaming, his seed spilling on his stomach mixing with the sweat. He could feel his friend come deep inside him, causing a last moan from him. As slowly as at the beginning Cassim took his now soft manhood out.

Alibaba took his shirt to clean himself before he lay down next to Cassim to cuddle up to his chest.

"I'm glad you're back on my side" Cassim said and the blond nodded.

"And I will never leave it."


End file.
